Pourquoi
by linkadevil
Summary: Recueil d'histoires tristes et plutôt déprimantes mais sur un brin poétique et romantique...
1. Pourquoi ?

En normale c'est les pensées de Sakura, en italique c'est les pensées de Shaolan, en gras c'est de la narration extérieure.

Bonne lecture

Pourquoi ?

Ces bras forts, cette douceur, ce regard ambré, tout ce que j'ai toujours désiré avoir pour moi… Mais que tu donnais à d'autre…Je voulais que tu me voies comme une femme, une femme que tu désires, dont tu veilles son bonheur et dont la simple présence te rend heureux… Mais, je n'étais que la petite sœur d'un ami puis ta confidente et ta meilleure amie, la belle place…

_Lors de notre rencontre, tu étais jeune, trop jeune... J'avais dix-neuf ans et toi quatorze. Je ne t'ai pas vu comme une femme… Mais durant toutes ces années tu as grandi, ton corps a évolué, tu es devenue une magnifique jeune femme. Je n'ai pas vu tes sentiments et encore moins les miens. Je t'aimais comme un fou et ce depuis toujours, depuis notre première rencontre. A présent je peux te le dire sans crainte et sans fuir: «Je t'aime depuis toujours Sakura…»_

Pourquoi maintenant, pourquoi si tard, au dernier moment? Pourquoi les hommes se prennent-ils toujours au dernier instant, à la dernière minute? Alors que durant toutes ces années, je n'ai fais que souffrir, attendre que tu veilles de moi. Je t'ai observé, écouté me raconter tes secrets. Mais tu draguais, embrassais, prenais dans tes bras toutes ces filles qui ne voulaient que prendre un morceau de ton corps, de ton cœur. Elles te possédaient, te faisaient souffrir et te plongeaient encore plus dans la solitude… Tu m'as regardé souffrir, pleurer sans raison apparente et tu n'as pas compris. Alors que… 

_Pourquoi étais-je si lâche? Ces simples mots me semblaient trop difficiles à prononcer. J'aurai du te les dire avant, car maintenant il est trop tard. Le mal est déjà fait. Je n'aurai jamais pu penser que toi aussi, que tu pouvais m'aimer… Je n'ai pas fais attention, alors que tu étais juste sous mes yeux. Je ne souhaitais que ton bonheur alors que je ne t'ai apporté que souffrance. Je suis impardonnable…_

Alors qu'en fait tu m'aimais, durant ces dix ans tu n'as cessé de m'aimer… Comment te croire? Comment savoir si ce n'est pas à cause de cette situation, si ce n'est pas pour déculpabiliser? Comment pouvoir te croire… Il y a eu tant de filles… Mais… Malgré tout… J'ai envie de te croire. Je veux profiter de ces doux mots que tu me murmures dans mes oreilles… 

_Pardonne moi mon amour, je voulais tant ton bonheur, te rendre heureuse… Je suis tellement désolé, je n'ai été trop égoïste, je n'ai pensé qu'à moi… Même maintenant je ne peux pas réparer mon erreur, j'aurai du… Je n'ai fais que reporter, fuir… Je suis puni pour mes fautes mais c'est toi qui le payes au prix fort… Pourquoi… Ma vie… Ma lumière, ne me quittes pas, pas maintenant…_

Je te regarde une dernière fois. Ta peau est si douce sous mes doigts. Je te sèche une de tes larmes… des pleures sincères… Je suis si heureuse, je peux à présent prononcer ces mots que je m'étais interdit de te dire: «Je t'aime, tu m'as rendu heureuse même dans les moments les plus triste, je t'aime Shaolan…»

**Il la regarde. Elle lui sourit, heureuse. Il répond en séchant quelques larmes: «Moi aussi, moi aussi je t'aime Sakura…» Il resserra son étreinte, il ne voulait pas la perdre. Mais du sang coulait de ses veines tranchées… Il était arrivé trop tard, elle était condamnée, la mort l'emportait. Il l'embrassa alors qu'elle s'endormit à jamais. Il hurla de détresse, tout son amour et sa colère. C'est ainsi qu'elle disparu, morte à cause d'un non-dit, d'une erreur, d'un oubli de prendre le temps, de dire les choses, de prendre soin de ceux qu'on aime.**


	2. Mourir pour renaître

Mourir pour renaître

_Comment j'en suis arrivée là?_

Je suis assise devant ma coiffeuse. Je fixe mon reflet et me trouve tous les défauts du monde. Je suis moche, je suis laide, je suis... Je pourrai rester des heures à me rejeter et m'enfoncer plus bas que terre. 

Mais ce soir est différent des autres car j'ai décidé de mettre fin à mes jours. Je ne veux plus souffrir et être seulement la meilleure amie d'un homme qui ne me voit pas. Je veux m'effacer de la surface de ce monde et partir pour ne jamais revenir telle que je suis. Je veux mourir afin de mieux renaitre. Je veux qu'il me voie, qu'il me remarque une seule fois, cela sera dans une autre vie car celle-ci s'achève cette nuit, ma décision est prise. 

Je regarde le couteau que j'ai posé sur le meuble, il me dévisage. Je le saisis et me tranche les veines des poignets. La mort... Je la sens venir me chercher, elle se fait tendre et douloureuse. Pour la première fois de ma vie je me sens vivre et bien. Qu'elle ironie!

Je décide de l'appeler, pour l'entendre une dernière fois, je compose son numéro et laisse sonner. Mon courage éphémère part lorsqu'il répond de sa voix suave. Je raccroche, jette mon portable loin de moi pour le laisser finalement s'écraser contre le mur et lui aussi mourir... 

Je m'allonge sur mon lit et attend que la mort finisse son travail. Je repense à nos tendres souvenirs. Notre rencontre... Notre différence d'âge qui nous fait obstacle enfin plus pour toi car je t'ai aimé depuis le premier jour et jusqu'au dernier... Je ferme les yeux, je me sens partir... Je pense à ma renaissance celle que je désire, celle qui me permettra d'être avec toi, une où je t'attendrai pour qu'on puisse avoir le même âge, les même sentiments ensemble... 

Mais si tu ne m'aimais toujours pas ? Soudain la panique m'envahit, je n'avais qu'idéalisé ma mort, notre renaissance mais si tout cela s'avérait inutile et que tu ne m'aimes toujours pas comme une femme dans cette autre vie? 

Je l'entends crier à la porte, je veux lui répondre mais je n'ai plus de force... Je meurs sans savoir si tu pourrais un jour m'aimer...La porte s'ouvre avec fracas, tu es là à regarder avec horreur et tristesse cette scène. Tu cours vers moi et prend ton téléphone pour je suppose appeler de l'aide mais c'est trop tard... 

Je te regarde et pose cette question qui brule mes lèvres : Pourrais tu m'aimer comme une femme, me désirer ?

Il me regarda stupéfait par mes propos et me répond les larmes aux yeux : Oui je n'ai jamais aimé que toi Sakura, pardonne moi de ne pas l'avoir vu avant, je regrette que cela doive se terminer ainsi...

Je mis mon index sur sa bouche au prix d'un énorme effort et lui dit : Non, je suis heureuse car je sais que maintenant mon vœu peut être réalisé, je peux mourir pour renaitre à tes cotés afin de pouvoir nous aimer sans obstacle. Je suis heureuse... Je t'aime Shaolan... On se retrouvera et jamais plus nous serons séparés... A bientôt... 

Je le sentis m'embrasser, le goût de ses larmes sur ma bouche. Il se lève et prend le couteau. Il me regarde et me dit : attend moi j'arrive mon amour... Puis il se poignarde en plein cœur après s'être couché à mes côté. Il prit ma main et nous mourons ensemble... Heureux...

La porte s'ouvrit à nouveau mais les personnes des urgences ne trouvèrent que deux corps entrelacés. Les deux amoureux s'étaient donné la mort. Sur la coiffeuse était laissé le journal intime de la jeune fille où ses derniers mots était : «mourir afin de renaitre, à tes cotés...». 

Fin

Voilà un an après Pourquoi je reviens avec une histoire qui au début devait expliquer le geste de Sakura le moment avant leur confrontation mais cela à dévié en une autre histoire sur le même thème... à peut-être dans un an pour une nouvelle histoire triste... merci de laissez de commentaires ça fait toujours plaisir...


	3. Le Silence

Nous étions amies, les meilleures amies du monde, pensait-on. Nous étions prêtes à toutes les surmonter, toutes les épreuves que la vie nous ferait subir. Nous étions armées contre toutes les attaques extérieures. Mais nous n'avions pas pensé à l'attaque la plus vicieuse et la plus dévastatrice qu'il soit : le silence. Dis comme ça, on ne penserait pas que ce mot puisse détruire énormément de chose : de relation, de couple, de famille, d'amitié…

Mais dans notre cas, le silence à détruit notre amitié. On se pensait très liées et très proches mais en faite, le silence nous a consommé à petit feu. Et en quelques mois, nous étions devenues des étrangères, des inconnues. Nous nous parlions, oui mais jamais de l'essentiel, seulement de la pluie et du beau temps, des choses futiles… Pour ne pas se perdre aussi bêtement, nous aurions dû nous confier, exprimer et non réfuter nos sentiments. Nous aurions dû dire le fond de notre pensée, expliquer nos gestes et nos paroles mais nous n'en avons rien fait. Nous n'y avons pas prêté attention. Nous pensions que cela ne servait à rien, que l'on verrait plus tard, pas maintenant…

En fait nous aurions dû réagir à ce moment-là car lorsqu'on s'en est aperçu, il était trop tard, le silence avait déjà tout détruit sur son passage, à petit feu, discrètement mais surement. Alors si un jour, vous voyez que votre amitié s'effrite que vous ne parlez plus avec votre amie, eh bien réagissez tout de suite, n'attendez plus car cela sera trop tard…

Coucou tout le monde !! Eh oui encore un an après… Je pense que cela sera une tradition à partir de maintenant ! Pour mes autres fics, il y aura une suite mais pas pour le moment, mes exams arrivent bientôt et si j'ai un peu de temps durant les vacances promis j'écris !

Gros bisous à tous et à toutes et à l'année prochaine !

Linkadevil


End file.
